Home network technologies using coax are known generally. The Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCAT™), at its website mocalliance.org, provides an example of a suitable specification (MoCA 2.0) for networking of digital video and entertainment through existing coaxial cable in the home which has been distributed to an open membership. The MoCA 2.0 specification is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Home networking over coax taps into the vast amounts of unused bandwidth available on the in-home coax. More than 70% of homes in the United States have coax already installed in the home infrastructure. Many have existing coax in one or more primary entertainment consumption locations such as family rooms, media rooms and master bedrooms—ideal for deploying networks. Home networking technology allows homeowners to utilize this infrastructure as a networking system and to deliver other entertainment and information programming, organized as data flows, with high Quality of Service. A Quality of Service (QoS) flow may have parameters governing the network that must be met to obtain the required QoS. Therefore the MoCA specification gives priority to requests by a QoS flow for network resources. The priority given to a QoS flow permits abuse of the network by the QoS flow.